Tammie's Diary
by Antashma
Summary: After four years of hard work, Tammie's become a successful farmer in Mineral Town. Certain occurrences, however, have caused her to question her situation: Why is she lonely? Will she grow tired of farming? Will she ever give this blue feather to...who exactly? Through writing, Tammie tries to find answers to these questions and more.
1. Entries 1-3

_WIN / 26 / FRI_

_Sunny_

_8:00PM_

You should get married because you're in love and not because you're alone. But then that produces the question, "What's being 'in love' mean?" Some part of it must include not being alone since that's one of the results.

I'm only bringing this up because it's May's birthday. She's a kid that lives in town with her grandpa, Barely, (the guy who gave me my horse). I had the urge to overwhelm her with gifts since her mom still hasn't come back (but May said she sent her a gift and she seemed happy enough) and because I'm always too busy on the farm to play with her. And I told her if she needed company she could always stop by the farm since I'm not too busy in the winter. She smiled when I said that so I hope she knows I meant it. But I think I meant it more for myself.

It's lonely here.

I know I have Dog, Horse, and my other animals and I love them but it leaves me wanting. I want a human family along with them. And I keep getting reminded of this whenever I open my overstocked fridge. There's enough food in there to feed the whole town. And I'm always looking for excuses to cook for my neighbors or just give them my produce. Whenever someone's at the door I offer to make them a meal—not a snack.

Eat this food please.

There's no reason why I save so much of it.

I'm the only one eating it.

Just me.

So please, let me cook you something.

* * *

_WIN / 27 / SAT_

_Sunny_

_6:00 AM_

Gotz is a lumberjack that lives south of my farm. He lives alone. No pets. He's grumpy but not anti-social. I'm making a habit of bringing him food every once in a while. Yesterday, I brought him dinner. A homemade fish sandwich and grape juice from Aja Winery. He was pleased. I like his squinty-eye smile.

One time, I caught him at the summit of Mother's Hill with a sad look his face. When he noticed I was there, he told me to be careful and went back to looking at the view. Maybe he was looking at the town? I couldn't tell.

Things to do today:

-Keep animals inside

-Deliver sweet potato to Anna (10:20AM)

* * *

_WIN/28/SUN_

_Sunny_

_6:00AM_

There's still too much food in my fridge.

_5:39PM_

I went down to the Kappa Mine today. But before I did, I got a message from Won asking if I could bring him some peridot if I found any extra. He's a traveling salesman that stays with Zack, my shipper, on Mineral Beach.

He's also a secret love interest. Maybe.

When I brought Won the peridot, he thanked me very happily as always. He asked if I was able to find some moon stones too but I said no even though I did find some. I'll surprise him with it for New Year's.

It's Jeff's birthday tomorrow. He's the guy who runs the supermarket in town. He's a really nice (maybe too nice) guy who always compliments me about running this farm on my own. Last time he said I'm looking more and more like a farmer. What does that mean? My calloused hands? The natty hair? The dirt freckles on my face? The worn overalls?

The loneliness? Does that show, I wonder?

No. I'm overthinking. Jeff wouldn't mean it like that.

Anyway, I'm not sure what he likes but I know he doesn't like wine. I think I'll bring him a rice cake. Everyone seems to like those.


	2. Entires 4-7

_WIN/29/MON  
Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_Have to remember:

- Sheared Puff yesterday so he will be ready to be sheared again next Sunday. Or Saturday.

- Bess will give birth in Spring

- Bring Gotz dinner

- Give Jeff rice cake

_8:40AM  
_I like to think that my girls (my hens) are a close-knit family. Beau is the tough but motherly parent, Rice is overly nice parent, and Hija and Mac (Beau's daughters) are the trouble making kids (Mac being the leader).

_3:50PM  
_There was another commercial about Blue Feathers on sale at the supermarket. Apparently, this is what townspeople use when they want to propose to someone. I bought one a few weeks ago and it sits at the bottom of my chest, under all my farm equipment.

Anyway, Jeff liked the rice cake and made a cute surprised face when I gave it to him. "A present...for me?" Maybe he's only used to gifts from his family? Or just not from his customers?

I visited Won today and played his Apple Challenge. I only won 2 rounds and got 2 lottery tickets and only won from 1 of them. My prize was Moon Drop flower seeds.

He did that thing again. Touching my hands. Looking at me. Sometimes when I hand him something and he goes to take it, he'll touch my hands. It looks casual, like an accident, if someone were to glance at us. And it would be to me too if he didn't look at me the way he did when he does that. It's hard to describe, his look. But it's not something I can just shrug my shoulders at. Time always seems to stop just at that moment, I guess, if that's a way to describe it. And I look at him too. I'm not sure if my face matched his though.

* * *

_WIN/30/TUE  
Sunny_

6:_00AM_  
"Won's eyes are a warming brown, especially in the cold winter." I finally found a nice way to describe them.

_9:00PM  
_I decided to do some last minute mining before the ice around Kappa Mine melted. I reached a floor where there was water but when I used my fishing rod I couldn't reel in anything before it got away (unless it was garbage).

I think I need a better rod but Saibara, the blacksmith, can't upgrade my rod any further. Oh well. I brought back a lot of stones for Zack to ship. I found my favorite stones, the sand rose, but since I had a few on my shelf at home already, I didn't keep any.

I went to the New Year's Eve Noodles Festival in Rose Square. Ann was there and we both stuffed our faces with buckwheat noodles until we couldn't stuff anymore in. She asked me why I didn't go watch the sunrise with Cliff this year or ask him to come to the Near Year Eve Noodles Festival with me.

Cliff and I are supposed to be a couple.

I think Ann noticed I didn't want to talk about that so she suggested we see if we could take any leftovers home. Usually there's just loads of buckwheat flour left and that's just what we got.

I wonder if I can use it for a stew?

* * *

_SPR/01/WED  
Sunny_

_6:00AM_

Happy Spring and New Year!

Has it really been 4 years since I came here? I've been on this farm for 4 years. That's something. I don't know what exactly but it has to be something.

_7:40AM  
_I wore my favorite tomato red overalls today and planned to take Dog to the beach to play frisbee. When I went outside, Mayor Thomas was there letting me know my mailbox was full of letters. (I still think it's weird the mayor is also the mailman here). He wished me a happy new year and hoped I'd be coming to the festival this evening. I offered him some breakfast but he said he had to make preparations. That's when I realized I couldn't take Dog to the beach today since I have to get through Rose Square (where the festival is held) to get there.

After he left, I checked my mail and it made me smile. I think I got a New Year's card from everybody this year. Everyone except Won and Zack. I even got one from Kai. His letters always make me smile. I can't wait to see him this summer. I got more pineapples for him.

Ann sent me a letter that said the same thing as last year. "Come see me at the inn whenever you're feeling lonely!" She's a sweet friend. Whenever I do go there and it's a slow day we chat and laugh while having some of her cooking.

* * *

_SPR/03/FRI  
Sunny_

_0:00AM  
_The New Year's Festival was delicious as always. And Ann and I got to take home all the leftover rice cakes we could carry again.

I hope this year will be a happy one.

_6:00AM  
_Remember:

-Rain tomorrow

-Bess will give birth next week!

_1:10PM  
_I'm going to play frisbee with Dog today but since I'll be by Won's shop, I'm going to drop by to give him his New Year's gift and buy a new ball for Dog.

I'm not going to wear my gloves this time.

_9:40PM  
_I messed up. But it was funny. When I got to the beach, I realized I forgot to bring Dog with me. I made a mental note to play fetch with him when I got back.

Won and Zack wished me a late Happy New year when I entered. Just like last year, Zack said he expects my farm to do even better than last year. Won says he expects rarer items from me to sell to him ("Or you could just give me them," he added quietly with a wink). When Zack left after I bought a new ball, I showed Won the moon stone. His eyes gleamed along with the lenses of his glasses when he realized what it was.

He did it again. The touch-look-time-stop thing. He did it and said thank you. His hands are soft. I wonder if he felt weird touching my hard hands. What's the point of wearing gloves when they don't help?


	3. Entries 8-12

_SPR/04/SAT  
Raining_

_6:00AM  
_Remember to:_  
_- give Anna another sweet potato (10:20AM)_  
_- Ask Timid to help for a week

I forgot to write that Cliff tried to talk to me on my way to the beach yesterday. He works at Aja Winery ("Thanks to you," he always makes sure to tell me this or something related) and since I was rushing I didn't think to go around the other way like I normally do during his hours. I told him while still walking fast, "Happy New Year!" and kept on walking even though he wanted to talk more.

I'll bring him a rice cake later this week.

It's raining today so I don't have to worry about watering the crops or letting the animals outside. I think I'll plant some more grass and maybe do a little fishing.

_6:20AM  
_Something unexpected just happened. Just as I opened the door to go outside, Won was there. But it's not really unexpected since he always comes at the 4th of the season to sell his special apples. I know after catching him that one time that those apples aren't worth 500G so I wonder why he keeps coming to sell them to me.

Probably because I keep buying them.

But anyway, I bought an Angel Elegant whatevertherestitscalled apple and he thanked me. He said, "You have good eye, Tammie. Do not lose that." Then I asked him if he wanted some breakfast. He seemed to consider it but he said he had to make his rounds before the morning ended. (Why does he have to sell them this early?) He left with a smile and I watched his long braided pony tail swish behind him until he turned the corner and headed towards town. 

* * *

_SPR/05/SUN  
Raining _

_0:10AM  
_I forgot to ask Timid to help me out today. But I did remember to give a rice cake to Cliff. He was happy to get it and we spent some time just talking. He told me how nice the sunrise looked on New Year's Eve. He said it kinda gave him the same feeling as looking at the full moon in Autumn. He wished I was there to see it. I smiled and said I really wanted to eat some buckwheat noodles this year and he made a face. Cliff doesn't like buckwheat noodles.

_6:00 AM_  
I like numbers that end in 5 or an even number. 

* * *

_SPR/06/MON  
__Sunny_

_6:00AM_  
I forgot to ask Timid again and forgot to mention that I hired Gotz to remodel my mailbox. It took him 3 days and he finished it yesterday. It looks like Kappa, the demon that lives in Kappa Lake. I think it's kinda cute.

I met Kappa a couple a times 2 years ago because I heard if you bother him enough (this is by throwing his favorite vegetable daily in the lake), he'll give you something to finally just leave him alone. It came true. He gave me a blue Power Berry that makes me less tired when and if I want to work in the rain. This is good since I like to plant new crops and grass then.

Anyway, I have to thanks Gotz for doing another good job. I'll bring him some honey today.

_8:40PM  
_I'm so forgetful lately. I did remember to ask Timid for help (1 week) but I forgot to give Gotz honey before he closed shop for the night.

I have a lot of honey in the fridge. Among other things... 

* * *

_SPR/07/TUE  
__Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_I wonder if Won will by my dishes?

_8:50 PM  
_He did. No touch-look-time-stop this time since Zack was there.

Also, Bess is going to give birth in a couple of days. It's gonna be fun to have a calf again. I hope Versace likes having a baby sister. 

* * *

_SPR/08/WED  
__Sunny_

_6:00AM_  
Wednesdays, unless its a holiday, I usually bring Cliff lunch. I haven't been keeping up with it honestly. Ever since I started to see Won in a different way. Nowadays, I bring Won some stones on my shelf that I know he likes.

What should I bring Cliff? It's been a while since I made him some grilled fish so I think I'll make that. And I'll bring Won some gold ore.

_9:00PM  
_I just got home after seeing a something that left me feeling mixed up. Doctor confessed to Elli, his assistant and nurse and my friend. He said he fell in love with her because of her strength. Her grandmother, Ellen, although a very sweet elderly lady, is sick. I'm not sure with what, but I know her legs hurt and she's confined to sitting in her rocking chair. Sometimes I bring her food and chat with her. She also made me a sock for Starry Night. But anyway, Ellen is sick and Elli takes care of her. I guess that does take a kind of strength. Taking care of someone you love with a congenital illness and not once breaking down (at least not publicly) takes willpower. And Doctor is a doctor (who names their kid that?) so I can see why he respects that and loves Elli so much.

After Doctor told her that and said he couldn't live without her she was quiet. I thought it was a bit weird (and ruder) to listen any longer so I left them alone. I wonder what Elli said back to him? I wonder if they kissed?


	4. Entries 13-14

_SPR/08/THU  
Sunny_

_6:10AM  
_I had a dream of Doctor and Elli getting married. It was a nice white wedding in the church and all the townspeople (and even the Harvest Goddess) were there and Pastor Carter was speaking.

I was sitting in one of the pews between Cliff and Won. And as Elli and Doctor kissed, I said, "We're next."

But I don't know who I was talking to.

I woke up a after that and I wondered why the heck did I buy such a large bed when I'm the only one sleeping in it.

_11:50AM  
_When I think about marrying Cliff, I know it'll be a good marriage. He's sweet and hardworking and I think that makes a good husband. He does tend to overthink things but it's not a bad trait. It's just a little I don't see any romance between us. If anything it'll be like living with a best friend.

I'm surprised I can even call him that after how I've be avoiding him off and on for most of last year.

Remember:  
- Give Timid a fish  
- Bess gives birth this week!  
- Buy more turnip and potato seeds

_12:20PM  
_The library got a new recipe book. Here's something new:

- Omelet  
Ing: Egg, Milk, Oil (opt. Anything)  
Utn: Frying Pan (opt. knife, whisk, sugar, salt, soy)

- Butter Roll  
Ing: Butter, Bread (opt. Honey)  
Utn: None

- Tempura Rice  
Ing: Rice Ball, Tempura  
Utn: None (opt. sugar, salt, soy)

_4:50PM  
_I made all 3! They look great. I'll give the omelet to Popuri tomorrow and the tempura rice to Karen. I wonder if Elli likes buttered rolls? That'll give me an excuse to talk to her and see if I can find out what happened between her and Doctor after I left them. 

* * *

_SPR/10/FRI  
Sunny_

_4:00AM_  
Bess gave birth! Welcome to my farm, Prada! I'll take good care of you.

_10:40PM  
_I delivered all the food I meant to deliver today. And some extra. I couldn't get much from Elli on what happen between her and Doctor without telling her what I saw so I left her alone about it and we talked about other things. Somehow we got to talking about marriage (hehehe) and I asked her if she'd be able to be a wife and a nurse (at the clinic and to her grandmother). She said she might leave the clinic because she couldn't do both. But she wants to still care for Ellen. Then she asked, "What about you, Tammie? Would you leave the farm? Could you be a wife and a farmer?"

I thought about finally having that human family I want. A husband and hopefully a kid or two. But then I saw Dog with us and Horse and Bess and her children, and Puff, and my girls...and even my crops.

I replied, "I'd try to be. I can't see myself not being a farmer anymore."

I was kinda surprised to hear myself say that. I never said to myself, "Man, I sure do love farming!" or anything like that so it was weird to hear that. And mean it.

I really can't see myself not being a farmer.

I can't see myself not waking up at 6 in morning barely complaining at the time and rushing outside in rain or snow to tend to my animals and crops. I can't imagine not holding a ripe vegetable or fruit that I had grown myself and tossing it in my shipping bin, placing it in my fridge, or giving it to a neighbor. I can't see myself not petting Bess or the Girls and collecting their produce. And I can't see myself not hard at work mining for ore and stones or lazily fishing at the beach. And then after a long day of work, I like sighing as I look in the mirror and roll my eyes at my dirty clothes and face. And smelling that odor of all my labor. I've never really knew how baths could feel like a luxury until I became a farmer.

I can't believe how long that paragraph is. I really must like being a farmer then. I'm in love with it.


	5. Entries 15-18

_SPR/11/SAT  
Sunny_

_6:00AM_  
I woke with zest—is that the right word?—for farm work this morning! Bring on the labor!

* * *

_SPR/12/SUN  
Raining_

_6:00AM_  
Busy day yesterday. Even with Timid tending to the crops, I was working on the farm all day. But I feel great about it! On with the next!

_11:40PM  
_The fish were biting like crazy all afternoon and evening. All my catches were large—Tunas, Red Snappers, Yellowtails, etc. Good catches!

I also caught something strange. A message in a bottle. When I popped the cork out and took out the note inside it was a recipe for ketchup:

Ketchup  
- Ing: Tomato, Onion  
- Utn: Mixer, Seasoning [Salt, Sugar, Vinegar]

I already know how to make ketchup but this was a cool find. I wonder how much Won will give me for it?

That reminds me! I stopped by Won's shop to use lottery tickets I won from him a few days ago. I won twice and got a lot of green pepper seeds.

* * *

_SPR/14/TUE  
Sunny_

_6:00AM_  
Dueling Chefs finally had a new challenge on today: Fried Rice.

Chef A's Fried Rice  
- Ing: Rice Ball, Oil, Egg  
- Utn: Frying Pan

Chef B's Fried Rice  
- Ing: Rice Ball, Oil, Egg, Eggplant, Cheese, Poisonous Mushroom (WTF?), Fried Rice  
- Utn: Frying Pan, Seasoning [Salt]

Chef A was the winner with her usual traditional recipe. Chef B lost because of obvious reasons. I like that Chef B always does something different though.

I've been so occupied with the farm that I forgot today was the Spring Thanksgiving Festival. This is where guys give girls chocolates. The Winter Thanksgiving Festival is the opposite. (What happens if the couple is same sex? Maybe they give each other gifts on both festivals?) I expect Cliff to come by like last year.

_7:20AM  
_UNEXPECTED THINGS ARE HAPPENING UNEXPECTEDLY.

There was a knock at my door and when I opened it, it's not Cliff. It's Doctor. At first I thought he was going to tell me that he was engaged to Elli but it wasn't that. He brought me cookies! On this day where guys give girls they like cookies, he gives me cookies! I'm shocked.

I'm sure it's not a love confession. I mean, of course, I know it's not a love confession but it was just unexpected. I was really expecting to see Cliff and I see Doctor instead.

Anyway, before he gave me the cookies, he smiled at me, then laughed a little—probably at my surprised face—and said that I had helped him out a lot. Probably with all the herbs I gave him and medicine I bravely tried for him. He then wished me a happy (and healthy) Spring Thanksgiving and left. Before he turned the corner he yelled, "I hope you like them. They're sugar-free!"

After that, I put the cookies on the table and went to my mailbox. There was a package in there from Kai. Whenever I get anything from him I can't help but grin. (I still can't wait to see him this summer!)

The letter attached was simple: "I bought you some cookies. See you soon!"

This is my first Spring Thanksgiving getting cookies from two boys. I don't know what I should think about that but I'm happy.

Now I should get back to work.

_7:50PM_  
Cliff, Rick, and Gray stopped by with cookies too. Cliff brought chocolate cookies. I think this holiday is more about men appreciating the women in their life than romance.

I like that.

* * *

_SPR/16/THU  
Sunny_

_6:00AM_  
I was right about that appreciating the women in your life thing.

Doctor and Elli got married yesterday! Elli said she and Doctor are going to run the clinic together forever.

I was a bit apprehensive about going because of that dream I had. But the only thing that didn't happen was Won sitting next to me. Cliff and I sat together and I made sure to keep any words that sounded like "We're next" out of my mouth. But I didn't have to try at all. I was just overthinking things. (Maybe Cliff is starting to rub off on me?)

During the after-party in Rose Square, Ann and I managed to grab Elli and lead her towards Mineral Beach. We squeezed and sat together on the bench between Kai's Cafe and Zack's house. We asked Elli about Doctor's proposal while stuffing our faces with cake (Just me and Ann. Elli was more courteous when eating).

Doctor had proposed to her the same night he had confessed his love for her. So it was after I left them alone. Luckily my knowing smile was hidden with a mouth full of cake.

I asked her, "I know you told me you were gonna stay at the clinic but I remember you saying you'd leave if you got married. What made you change your mind?" That made Ann wonder and ask why Elli would have to quit.

Elli blushed and turned to look at the beach. I'm sure she was looking at the area she and Doctor were at that time. "I thought I couldn't be a wife and nurse at the same time. But I love being a nurse...and I love Doctor. I can't imagine myself not doing what or being with who I love." Elli looked back to us. To me. "So...it's just like you said, Tammie. I'm going to do my best and be both."

Popuri, Karen, and Mary joined us shortly after that and brought more cake and some wine. It was fun and we all wished Elli a happy marriage ("And future pregnancy!" Karen added to Elli's embarassment).

I really have to get to work! I'll check in on Elli and Doctor later today.


	6. Entries 19-23

_SPR4/17/FRI  
__Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_Remember:  
- Give b-day gift to Barley  
- Ask Timid for help (1 week) and bring flour!

_8:50AM  
_It bothers me whenever I drop an egg.

_9:30PM  
_It also bothers me (a lot) when I harm one of my animals by mistake. I was fixing my Girl's fence this evening-after almost forgetting-and in my rush to get it done, I wasn't paying attention and hit Rice with my hammer.

Thankfully, she's okay but she's mad at me. She should be. I'm so careless! I saw her out of the corner of my eye and I didn't think to stop. And this isn't the first time this happened! So careless.

Have to be careful next time and give Rice some "leave-me-alone" time.

I visited Barely to give him his gift of moon dumplings. When I handed it to him and wished him a happy birthday, that's when he realized what day it was. He said, "That's why May gave me flowers today! It's my birthday!"

He's a cute old man. I wonder if I'll eventually forget my birthday when I'm that old? Hopefully I'll start forgetting when I'm 30 and stay that age forever.

The horse races are tomorrow. Barely stopped by to register Horse this morning and took him to get him prepared. We won the races we were in 2 years in a row now but I'm still excited to feel the thrill of winning—the applause, the recognition, and Horse's triumphant whiney and rearing.

* * *

_SPR4/18/SAT  
__Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_"Will you celebrate New Year with me? I'll be waiting at the beach at 6PM."_  
_

This was a message I got from Won's Angel Elegent whatevertherestitscalled apple. It was written on a note, folded in the shape of a tiny chubby star at the bottom of the apple, in that nook.

I bought this apple on the 4th.

Won asked me out on a date. (Can I call it that?)

And I just got this note 14 days later.

* * *

_SPR4/19/SUN  
__Sunny_

_8:00AM  
_I overslept this morning. I was up late cutting grass. I don't know why I even bothered. I use what I cut for animal fodder and I have more than enough to get Bess, her girls, and Puff thru the winter. I knew that last night but I just kept cutting until I couldn't swing my sickle anymore.

Actually, I do know why.

Remember:  
- Birthday gift for Lillia  
- Sell recipe to Won

9:40PM  
Rice is clucking at me in that happy way again! I was afraid she would hold a grudge forever. (Or maybe she secretly is...?)

Lillia liked her present. I gave her one of the dresses I exchanged medals for at the horse race. She wasn't at the Poultry Farm like I usually find her. Instead, she was at the Clinic. I wished her a happy birthday and that I hope she does something fun today. She wished she could and then she said, "If I was reborn, I hope to be someone as healthy as you, Tammie."

I thought it was a bit random to say (and a little morbid) but it was nice to hear (somewhat).

I also checked in on Elli and Doctor. Even though, they're married now, things don't seem that different. Elli was still at the front desk greeting me and Doctor waved from behind his desk in his office. I don't know why I expected something to change but I'm glad Elli is still Elli—a sweet nurse and granddaughter.

After I left the Clinic,I went over to Won's to sell the message bottle (with a new message in it). Zack was there again so nothing special happened when I handed it to him. He gave me 67,000G for it. I didn't think it was worth that much.

* * *

_SPR4/22/WED  
__Sunny_

_6:00PM  
_I just got back from the Cooking Festival. I won again! My second win!

The theme this year was noodles and my Curry Noodles was the winner. The Gourmet (What is he? He's much too huge and round—like an egg—to be human) said I should consider becoming a professional chef.

Maybe I should do that? Run a farm and a little cafe? But then I'll have to contend with Doug's and Kai's places and I don't think I can run a decent cafe and farm without making sacrifices.

Winning Curry Noodles  
- Ing: Flour, Curry Powder, Onion, Mushroom, Cabbage, Carrot  
- Utn: Knife, Rolling Pin, Pot, Seasoning [Salt, Soy]

* * *

_SPR4/23/THU  
__Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_Because of yesterday's festival, I couldn't give Cliff lunch. So, I'm going to give him something today. My winning curry noodles! I wonder if he heard that I won?

This fridge is still overstocked.

_3:10PM_  
When I gave Cliff his lunch, he thanked me for bringing the winning noodles and asked if I could stay for a few minutes to share it with him. Along with some fresh grape juice.

I decided to stay. But not for too long because I was really on my way to the beach to practice frisbee with Dog and I had to leave him outside. (It'd be kinda risky to bring Dog into a wine shed, so full of fruity smells and fragile bottles.)

We sat on the floor and ate and drank and talked. Just about small things. How's your job? How's the farm? Still working hard? What are your plans for Summer?

This went for about fifteen minutes or so. Then I had to leave. Before I left, he asked if we could do this again.

"Maybe...we can have a real meal together? Ah! Not that this wasn't nice! Because it was, I just...uh, you know..."

He's cute when he's flustered. I told him next Wednesday to take his lunch break on the farm and that I'd cook something.

He offered to bring grape juice but I told him no and said, "There's so much food and junk in my fridge. Don't worry about helping me save it."


	7. Entries 24-26

_Y4/SPR/24/FRI  
Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_There's not much to do nowadays except farm, mine, chop wood, collect bamboo and herbs, and fish. I'm not complaining about it. I just wish there were more festivals or activities late Spring.

I think this is why I look forward to Kai coming in the Summer. He's like a breath of fresh air when things get stale.

_7:30AM  
_For a change of pace, I went to the summit of Mother's Hill this morning instead of waking up my farm gang. I was surprised to see Gray and Mary already there. (Gray and Mary's name have the same letters besides the G and M. Just noticed that). They didn't see me and I was curious why the two of them were there so I hid and listened.

Gray was telling Mary that her new novel was great and that he wished he was as a good blacksmith as she was a writer. Then Mary asked if Gray liked being a blacksmith and he shrugged and said, "I guess so."

Well there's his problem. If you don't like what you're doing, chances are you won't improve. I learned about that back home in the city before I decided to buy Cherished Farm

Anyway, Mary said the same thing. You have to have a passion for what you do to improve. And Gray agreed with her in an aloof way. Then they left.

I must have a passion for farming. That first year was rough and I was so tempted to quit but here I am! In my fourth year!

* * *

_Y4/SPR/25/SAT  
Sunny_

_1:20AM  
_Remember:_  
_- Go to library and look up turnips and potatoes_  
_- Check pineapple seed count_  
_- Bring dinner for Gotz

_8:20PM  
_I saw Gray and Mary again at the library. While I was reading a book on turnips, Gray said he was doing better as a blacksmith and he thanked Mary for that talk they had on the summit. He also said that his grandpa is going to give him a test with his blacksmithing skills. Gray told Mary if he passes he wants to ask her something but he didn't say what.

I have a feeling of what it's going to be.

Tomorrow, I'll bring Gray some material to practice with.

Before I got to the library, I stopped by Anna's house to see if she needed anymore produce from me. She's a popular baker in town but she never enters the cooking contest. When her husband, Basil (a botanist) let me in, I saw Manna was there getting a cooking lesson from Anna. They invited me over and taught me how to make cake and chocolate cake.

I already knew how, but it was fun having Anna as a teacher. She said Manna and I can come again next week at the same time for another lesson.

"It'll be like a miniature cooking class!" Anna said and Manna and I agreed to attend. I can't wait till next Saturday now!

And Kai will be here by then!

* * *

_Y4/SPR/27/MON  
Raining_

_6:00AM_  
It hasn't rained in daaaaaaaaays.

I don't have to make time to water the crops. What should I do today?

_7:40PM_  
I decided to go over to Popuri's place. She was happy to see me and we hung out in her room. She was just as excited as me to see Kai in Summer. I told her I couldn't wait to eat at his café again and Popuri , still excited, said that she wanted to hear more of his travel stories. If the smile on her face could've gotten any bigger, she would have ran out of face. She said, "He's so lucky!" Then her face looked somber and her voice got quiet. "Sometimes...I don't know, Tammie...it's not that I hate it here...it's just...well...I want to be somewhere else."

"Like the city?" I asked.

"Mmhm! Yeah! Kai-and you-make it sound exciting! I mean, this place feels boring compared to all the stuff you guys told me. I would love to see a skyscraper and hear all those sirens and honking...and see all those different types of people."

I guess it sounds great to someone not used to it. I think I was the same when I was daydreaming about leaving the city to live the quiet, peaceful life in Mineral Town.

Popuri looked really excited so I couldn't help but ask her if she wanted to come along with me if I ever got free time to go back for a visit. (Though I know I'm not. At least not now.) Popuri gasped and grabbed my arm and shook it and shouted, "YOU PROMISE?! PLEASE PROMISE!" over and over until I promised her. "Oh, I can't wait!" she shouted. Then, someone else shouted, "You're not going anywhere!"

That was Rick. Her older brother. When it comes to farm work, he's very strict and diligent, though he knows how to relax after a long day of work. But when it comes to his family, he can get overprotective. He's probably like that because his dad still hasn't returned and he has to be the man of the house until then.

Popuri pouted and asked, "Why not?"

"What makes you think you can go to the city just like that? You have no idea how dangerous that place is. Ever since Kai started coming here you keep thinking about doing crazy things-"

"Get outta my room! This is girl talk!"

"You're not going to the city!"

"GET OUT!"

Rick finally left. It was kinda awkward being in the middle of that. Popuri still looked angry. After a while of huffing, she said, "I hate it when he says bad things about Kai. I mean, a lot of the guys here don't like him but I don't see why."

I shrugged. I remembered Manna saying something like that but she didn't understand it either.

"Maybe we should start a fan club?" she suddenly asked.

"A fan club? For Kai?" I asked and laughed. "Really?"

She nodded and a smile was on her face. "Yeah, I'll be the president and you can be the vice president."

"Ha! Okay. So...what's the first order of business then...Miss President?"

"Hmm...Ah!" She smacked a fist into her palm. "A surprise welcome back party for Kai! Do you have any pineapples left?"

"I have a lot left."


	8. Entries 27-28

_Y4/SUM/01/FRI  
Sunny_

_0:20AM  
_It's Summer! I'm celebrating by finally eating the chocolate cookies Cliff gave me. I wonder if they're homemade? They taste great.

I can't enjoy them too much because Dog isn't here. Zack took him to get him prepped for the Dog Disk Tournament at 10. He stayed with Zack before and Zack said he was good and didn't whine too much and plus he's not a baby anymore so I'll survive.

I was busy for a few days so I forgot to write about my lunch with Cliff. He actually couldn't come over because of work so I brought him lunch like I usually did. (This time it was omelet rice and vegetable juice. He was very appreciative). We made plans to have a lunch date on his birthday. I wonder what I can give him besides food? But I know he'll be happy by just hanging out together. So I'm not going to worry.

**o-o-o-o**

Kai! Is! Coming!

_6:00AM  
_The Dog Disk tournament is in a few hours. We entered last year for the first time and lost. We've been practicing since then so I'm excited to see how this tournament goes.

And I can't wait to see Kai! Popuri, Ann, and I are going to make a pineapple cake later on tonight at the inn and surprise him.

* * *

_Y4/SUM/03/SUN  
Sunny_

_6:00AM  
_Things that happened:_  
_- Prada is an adult_  
_- Dog and I lost the tournament_  
_- Kai's party was a blast_  
_- Gray and Mary got married

Details at 11.

_11:40PM  
_A few things to write about.

On the 1st, when I opened the door, Kai was there with a smile and a hug. He told me to drop by the cafe to hang out whenever I had the time and then asked, "Did you get my cookies?"

"Oh! Yeah, I did," I replied. "I haven't eaten them yet though 'cause I got a lot."

"Ah. I'm not surprised." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Nah, really. If you get all that appreciation here, imagine what you'd get if you come back to the city. Farm girls are exotic."

"Just like the city boys when they come here."

He shrugged. "I'll let you go. For real, stop by the cafe to hang out whenever."

I told him I would and he left. It was a great start to my day.

Then we lost the Dog Disk Tournament. It was my fault. I threw the disk waaaay too far for Dog to catch on the second round. Dog didn't look disappointed though. That's my baby. So tough. What does he need a win in disk catching for when he's the best wild dog chaser in Mineral Town?

But still, better luck next year.

**o-o-o-o**

"WELCOME BACK, KAI!"

Kai was definitely surprised to see us (me, Ann, and Popuri) with our pineapple cake when he opened his door at the inn.

"Hah! What? Wow!" He looked so sheepish with his hand at the back of his head. "Is this really for me? Sure you got the right room?"

Ann pouted and said, "We said, 'Welcome back, Kai' so you tell me. Do we have the right room?"

It was a small party and Kai told us about his travels (and Popuri was, of course, enthralled.) He went to the city where the Gourmet lived and managed to get a new recipe. Something that was currently all the rage in the there ("Just not the rage for me," Kai added with a grimace):

Chirashi Sushi  
- Ing: Sashimi, Scrambled Eggs, Rice Balls  
- Utn: Knife, Seasoning [Vinegar] (opt. Seasoning [Soy])

I had to promise him a pineapple to get this recipe.

Ann had to leave to help her dad clean up and I had to go to bed. Popuri stayed (and I plan to get details asap).

**o-o-o-o**

On the 2nd day, there was knock at my door and Mary was there. "Hi, Tammie. I'm getting married today."

"Whaaat? To who?"

But after I said that I knew. Someone passed their test.

"To whom? To Gray. I know! I'm surprised myself. Will you come to my wedding?"

I changed into my red overalls and went with her to help her get ready.

It was another nice wedding. I was just surprised she invited me to come. Especially when only a few people were there. Just Saibara, Anna, Basil, and Carter.

I don't really talk to Mary. And I haven't read her books. But, I don't know, sometimes people see you as a close friend for reasons you don't normally use.

Congratulations, Mary and Gray! I hope you'll be happy together.

**o-o-o-o**

Last thing. It happened tonight when I went to visit Ann at the inn. When I entered, Ann had her back to me but turned around when she heard the door jingle. "Tammie! Come look at these guys!"

I went to stand next to her and Ann placed her elbow on my shoulder. She said, while pointing to Karen and Duke bandying at counter, "They're about to have a drinking contest."

"Oh, boy," I replied. Karen and Duke were the known drinkers in town. Basil was as well but he never overdoes it.

"And we're the judges."

"Hm?"

"C'mon, Tammie!" Karen exclaimed. "We got a good bet going too. We need judges to make sure it's judged right."

"Yeah!" Duke added. "You see, I got a big tab I owe Doug and if I win, it disappears. But if Karen-"

"When _I_ win, he'll pay all of it off!"

Ann whispered, "I'm rooting for Karen."

I agreed. I thought about Manna and how she complained about Duke's spending habits without telling her and maybe I could use my power as a judge to make sure Karen won. I'm sure he'll be too drunk to question it anyway.

So the contest began and they drank. And drank. And drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank and drank until Duke fainted.

Karen won fair and square!

"I toooold yoooou I'd doooown mooore thaaan you coould, ya silly goooosey goose."

Karen tried to stand triumphantly but she wobbled. Ann went to steady her and told her dad she'd take her home.

Doug asked me to take Duke home and I did.

When we got to his house, Manna was waiting at the door. Angry. "What happened?!"

We went inside and I told her what happened until Duke came to. Manna yelled, "Duke! How could you! Tammie told me all about your bet with Karen."

"Oh? Yeah? Did I win?"

"No!"

"Ah, not so loud. But, hehe, who know that girl could down so many? Heheh..."

"It's not funny! Now you have to pay back everything!"

"Aaah, not so loud remember?"

"Hmph. Fine. I'll just take it out of your allowance." (Allowance?)

"What?!"

Manna thanked me for bringing Duke home safely and Duke thanked me as well. She then apologized for him being an idiot and Duke got mad and the two started to go at it. I thought it would be best to leave and I did.

I'm only three days into Summer and already so much has been going on!


End file.
